Ju-On: Rise of the Dark Mother
by Kill Boss 98
Summary: Spin-off to Friday the 13th: Jason's Redemption. Kayako Saeki comes home only to find her house burned down and her son missing, she feels that all hope is lost, that is until she finds it from an unlikely source.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing except the two familiar OC's (from Jason's Redemption) along with some new ones and the story's cover.**

 **NOTE/REMINDER: This story takes place in the original Japanese version of the grudge movie series. Now I like my country (America if it's not that obvious), but I hate that its remakes of classic movies foreign or not. However, there has been a change of plans in this story, Kayako's skin (and Toshio's) will be an ashy white since that's also a thing in other Japanese incarnations of The Grudge series and that the idea of blue skin is just not sitting right with me for some reason. Moving on now…**

In an abandoned building somewhere in Japan, a woman famously known as "Kayako" with snow whit skin and long black hair that reached down to her ankles and covered one of her eyes stared down at a man covered in blood and scared out of his mind was about to meet his end for trespassing into her home earlier that day. The woman croaked as she moved closer to her victim.

[No! Please! Stop!] The man begged in his native tongue then the woman's hair quickly wrapped around his eyes closing off his vision which Kayako then quickly drove her hand into the stranger's chest without creating a hole or wound put him in even more panic and grabbed his heart tightly until it stopped beating. He went still after a few minutes of struggling; her work was done as she walked back home for some peace and quiet. It was a fact, she hated humans, and she still couldn't believe that she was one herself when she was alive, they are arrogant, selfish, and greedy, it made her sick. The only one she could trust was her son Toshio, who's spirit was waiting back home, she was glad to be an Onryō, so she can punish people for their crimes outside of just entering her home. Just having that feeling of power was satisfying. Kayako's house was her salvation, the only place where she and her son could be in peace, so the only problem was that there are always people coming in there, rather it was to see if the cruse that her family is suffering is real or not which meant that she couldn't tell if she should applaud them for being brave or just smack them for being stupid, not like it even matters anyway.

She also found pleasure at the fact that the spirit of her quite literal back-stabbing husband: Takeo Saeki was finally gone as well, especially since he was the one who killed her after reading her diary and then killing poor Toshio, Taeko was one of the main reasons for her hatred turns mankind, nothing but a traitor who she gladly killed as punishment, other reasons are that other people refused when she offered her friendship when she was younger and by being constantly neglected in general. A priest came to their house one day and did a cleansing which forced Takeo's vengeful spirit away hopefully to Hell while Kayako and her son waited outside where it was safe, and decided to let the priest live as a repayment that was rarely given to anyone from her. Just like that, Takeo was never seen again, and Kayako finally found happiness after many years of suffering… Or so she thought.

[WHAT!?] Kayako shouted with absolute horror when she finally made it to her house after her long walk only to find her home completely burned down as she moved some of the hair that was covering most of her face and simply stared what was left of it with wide eyes, nothing more than just burnt furniture and debris lying on the ground. She saw that the flames looked liked that they were put out hours ago with yellow police tape being the only thing keeping people away from the mess.

But the house was the least of her worries; it was who she was still in there when she left that sent her into a real state of panic, her son Toshio was in there. Kayako ran up towards what was left of her home and quickly searched every inch of the rubble calling his name with no results. Much like Takeo's fate as a ghost, Toshio was nowhere to be found, instead Kayako looked down as her bare foot stepped on a framed (but slightly cracked) picture of her and Toshio when they were still alive, smiling together, Kayako picked up the picture and held it closely to her chest as she fell onto her knees and tears slowly came out of her eyes. She was all alone again.

[Why do these things keep happening to me?] She asked herself and began quietly sobbing, as she lost her only source of happiness that she vowed to protect even in the after-life.

 **I got to say, I actually feel pretty crappy for writing something like this, especially since I already know that Kayako has been through a lot in her life. But if you read the update on Jason's Redemption, then you know that it's not the end, but only the beginning of this story as it will have more chapters later on. So don't lose hope yet! There is more uplifting things to come from this story!**


	2. Another unlikely guardian

A few hours later, not from what's left of the house, an American woman and her daughter driving to an apartment which is where they well be staying since they were on vacation. The mother who went by the name of Selina, she had blonde hair, pale skin and a cast on lower leg with a smile on her face, her daughter looked like a seven year old version of her except withe brown eyes and was sitting in the back seat behind her mother drawing a picture. Just then, her mother began to speak up: "So Daisy, how do you like Japan so far?" Selina asked not taking her eyes of the road. Her daughter looked up from her picture still smiling.

"I love it here!" She replied with pure excitement. "Everybody is really nice, and it's so much different than back home."

The girl's mother chuckled. "It sure is." Selina was about to say something else but she looked to her left to see a car speeding towards her and Daisy's way.

*CRASH*

Selina blacked out completely , and Daisy began to see black dots in hear vision as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, she thought it was all over and she had no other choice than to except what she thought was death, but she was wrong.

When Night finally came Daisy woke up in shock to see that she was in a hospital room still alive she saw that there were some bandages covering her head looking almost like a headband and a cast on her left arm. Daisy looked around and found a bed right completely empty, Daisy began to panic not knowing where her mother is. The door on the other side opened revealing a doctor and a nurse having a conversation in their native tongue as they entered the room grabbing Daisy's attention.

[So both drivers are dead?] Asked the nurse who looked slightly younger than Selina with her hair in a ponytail and wearing glasses.

[Yes, apparently the police found that there were open bottles of unknown alcoholic beverages in the car that crashed into the mother and daughter's car. Kind of ironic really, I've heard that these kind of problems are worse in where these two are from.] The doctor answered, the doctor was a much older looking man with a mole on the right side of his face and had the front of his hair spiked up. The young nurse took notice of Daisy looking at them both in a very curious manner, clearly not understanding what they were saying.

[Doctor she's awake!] The nurse pointing out in surprise, the doctor took notice and quickly changed the subject.

"Oh… um… hello Daisy, sorry but we weren't expecting you to wake up this soon, we just came to check on you and your mother." The Doctor explained in perfect english. Daisy looked at the medics looking completely worried.

"I… I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Daisy told them honestly, the other two took note of that not wanting the girl to feel uncomfortable.

"Then maybe we should introduce ourselves so we won't be strangers anymore, how does that sound?" The doctor suggested, Daisy thought about it for a minute but then nodded her head showing that she was okay with the idea. "Well my name is Dr. Kujo, and this my assistant: Yuki."

"Hi there." Yuki said also in English with a sweet smile with Daisy smiling back in response.

"We're here to take of you until you're feeling better." The doctor told Daisy, whose smile quickly disappeared as she looked at the empty bed and then back at the medics asking a question.

"Where's Mommy?" She couldn't help but ask, both medics hesitated before finally speaking up while lowering both their heads.

"Daisy… I'm so sorry… she's gone… she died this morning, we tried everything to save her." Dr. Kujo answered in a clam tone, Daisy wasn't really too what to think about his reply. But he continued to speak anyway and slowly placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I know that this is very hard for you. But right now, you need some rest, it's late and you need some sleep."

"You mean you won't stay with me?" Daisy asked on the verge of tears, but the Dr. Kujo didn't hesitate to answer.

"I'm sorry again Daisy, but we can't, we have to go home. Don't worry, me and Yuki will be back by morning, I'm sure you understand." He answered getting ready ready to leave with Yuki

Daisy was still quiet for a few seconds but then slowly tucked herself in her hospital bed and told the doctors goodnight so they said the same thing to her walking out the door. As soon as the door closed, Daisy got out of her bed and looked around her room until she found the picture she was drawing in the car amazingly undamaged and framed complements of the doctors, she picked up the picture and took a good look at it as tears started falling from her eyes, she got on her knees and began to cry with all her heart.

Just down the hall where Daisy's room is in was Kayako with her head hanging low, walking down the hall way not caring if anyone was awake to see her, since she has been in that hospital before attempting to kill an older victim with Toshio's help. Even with her eerie presence the building still had an odd feeling of peace that she always enjoyed and felt like she really needed it seeing what see was going through. As she got closer to the end, she heard a soft sobbing in a room right next to her, she quietly opened the door and her eyes went completely wide at what she saw, it was Daisy, on her knees and holding a picture up to her chest crying.

At that moment, Kayako saw Daisy disappeared, and saw her self from earlier that day in that exact same position then Daisy slowly returning. Kayako just couldn't believe it, someone actually knows what she is going through, and it was a child of all things. Another surprise for the vengeful spirit was that the girl she was looking at was an american, she has never seen or met one before, mostly because they normally don't come on that side of Japan for unknown reasons. Having her curiosity get the best of her, Kayako walked inside the room, oddly enough she wasn't crawling on the ground or doing that menacing "croaking" noise that she does like she was trying to scare the younger girl, but instead calmly walked over and stopped right in front of her and sat down.

Daisy opened her eyes and saw Kayako right in front her despite the tears still stinging her eyes, they both looked at each other in complete awe with Daisy having a new sense of fascination with Kayako's corpse like appearance while Kayako herself couldn't help but be impressed with the young girl not showing any signs of fear as they looked at each other in the eyes. Daisy finally broke the silence: "Who are you?" Daisy asked suddenly, she was starting think that the ghostly woman was like a "Japanese Rapunzel" or something do to her unnaturally long hair. Kayako was silent for a moment but managed to answer still surprised at the girl.

"Kayako." She replied with a very soft voice in perfect english. Kayako can actually feel the innocence in the Daisy's voice as she spoke, but Kayako had a question of her own much to her confusion: "What's your name?"

"Daisy." She smiled and looked down at the picture. Kayako took at good look at Daisy's creation and noticed a large man wearing a hockey mask and holding a bloody machete while also holding Daisy's hand in the picture, which made Kayako more confused, she had a feeling that the man wasn't her father.

"Who is that?" Kayako pointing at that said man, Daisy looked back up at her and smiled even wider since she asked.

"I don't know, but he saved me and Mommy from Daddy last year and he helped her back to our car and we then went home."

Kayako nods in understanding but then had another question begin to appear in her mind, as she was beginning to also think that the man the picture most likely killed her father. "So where is your mother?"

But then, tears began to come back to her eyes. "She… she died… we were in a car and… and… we're here on vacation and… we were hit by another car and-" But Kayako cut her off by pulling the girl into a warm embrace and began to rub Daisy's back as Daisy herself slowly wrapped her own arms around the Onryō's neck. Kayako couldn't believe what she was doing, normally when her victims are like this she would let it be their problem so they can figure it out on their own, but the fact that she actually found someone who was so young, honest, and gentle but could still actually know what she was going through, it made her feel guilty for bringing that subject up.

"Ssshh… I'm sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked." Kayako's can also feel her old motherly instincts come back to her as she continued to stroke the girl's back. "I know how you feel." She calmly whispers into Daisy's ear. "This morning I came home and my house was completely destroyed and I couldn't find my son anywhere. I really miss him." She said showing how much she knew the pain, at that point, Kayako didn't even recognized herself for saying that, but she also didn't care. Daisy yawned as the tears finally stopped and looked at Kayako with a tired look on her face, the Onryō then gently wiped off the tear marks with her thumbs. They both looked at the hospital bed and Kayako acting what she felt like was on instinct carried Daisy to her bed. As she gently put the American girl down in her rather comfortable bed, Kayako was caught even more off guard at what Daisy asked next.

"Can you stay? I don't like being alone." Kayako thought about it for a minute, but then nodded yes while she was getting in the bed with Daisy and pulling the covers over the both of them even though Kayako could have used her long mess of hair as make-shift blanket for them both, but again it didn't matter.

"Don't worry Daisy-chan, after today, I promise to never let you out of my sight." She answered lovingly, the Onryō also hated being alone as well when she was alive, but was relieved that she can now just put those old memories behind her. Daisy smiled as she wrapping her arms around Kayako again and rested her head on the woman's chest still smiling at the fact that she made a new friend as she drifted off into sleep, Kayako pulled the girl closer against herself and rubbed her head. Since Kayako was a ghost, sleep was irrelevant, but this new feeling that was now having around the girl so rewarding to her that she didn't want to lose it once. So instead, she closed her own eyes and drifted it off too with the younger girl. Even now in death and without Toshio, Kayako smiled.

 **Okay, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this story. Don't get me wrong, I really would like to making this the ending of the story, but I know that there will be people asking stuff like: "How did Kayako's house burned down?" And "How can Toshio just simply disappear without a trace? (Minus being a ghost too.)". I promise to answer those questions in later chapters, but right now I think that I have done more than enough for this particular one. I hope ya'll liked it and I will see you guys next time.**


	3. The Adoption

Kayako's eyes fluttered open to the morning sun shining through the closed window curtains she felt like that she was waking up from what most people would call a "sweet dream", she looked around her surroundings to see that she saw that she was still in the hospital making her realize that what happened was completely real. She looked back down and saw the young girl Daisy still sleeping close to her with a smile on her face. Daisy yawned as she opened her eyes and the first thing she notices was Kayako starting to smile at her.

"Good morning." Daisy greeted with a smile of her own.

"Good morning." Kayako replied, Daisy giggled a little at the onryō which Kayako responded tilting her head slightly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just well… you look really pretty when you smile." Daisy replies. Kayako's eyes widen at that answer with her smile quickly fading away.

"R-Really? You think smiling makes me look pretty?" Kayako asked in surprise, not sure if she heard the young american correctly.

"Actually, I think you're really pretty either ways. But I really like it when you smile." Daisy said still smiling. However, Daisy's smile quickly disappeared when she saw that Kayako wasn't moving an inch and was being completely silent, as if she turned into statue. Daisy began to worry as she then saw tears running down Kayako's cheeks, who then suddenly pulled the young girl in a firm hug, the vengeful spirit was careful not to squeeze Daisy since Kayako had enough strength to crush bones with her bare hands. Daisy then quickly hugged Kayako back thinking that she may have done something wrong. "Daisy-Chan, that was the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me." Kayako said inbetwean sobs, to some people, it was just a simple compliment, a prime example of childhood innocence. But for Kayako, it was a lot more, especially after having people look at her which then resulted in screaming and running away, along with having people ignore her completely when she was alive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Daisy said feeling guilty and a bit confused. Kayako then begins to rub Daisy's head in very loving manner.

"It's alright Daisy-Chan, I'm only crying because you made me really happy. I'm glad that I met someone like you, even if it was just last night." Kayako said smiling again, she then stopped rubbing Daisy's head and wiped the tears away from her face and while looking at Daisy with a look of pure joy, a feeling that Kayako would never thought that she would feel any circumstances without being around Toshio.

Daisy still didn't quite understand the whole "tears of happiness" concept, but she decided to go along with it anyway. While both girls would have loved to savior the moment, it was ruined when they both heard a knock on the door.

"Daisy? Are you awake? It's me Dr. Kujo." The Doctor called out.

"Y-yes sir." Daisy stuttered nervously, she was now worried about what will happen of the Doctor and his assistant saw Kayako. Daisy only panic more when she saw the doctor and the nurse (Yuki) step inside the room, they both had surprised looks on their faces when they looked at who was next to Daisy.

"Oh! We weren't expecting any visitors. You're here pretty early Miss." Yuki said adjusting her glasses. Daisy was also a bit confused seeing how the paramedics were not afraid of Kayako, she looked up and saw in Kayako's place was a young woman with cream colored skin and black hair that reached just half way done her back, who smiled at the surprised girl and winked at her showing that it was only Kayako in disguise. Daisy knew that she already called the Onryō pretty, but for the young American the best to describe that appearance was "Beautiful". While the rather "alive looking" ghost could've done something like hide in the shadow of near by corner or just simply turn invisible, she didn't want make Daisy more worried than she already was which was the arguably the best reason to use this tactic. "Are you here for the adoption" she asked Kayako who shot back a confused look.

"Adoption?" She ask still holding Daisy close to her.

"Yes, we checked Daisy's background and found out that she doesn't have any grandparents or any other type of legal guardian in the U.S. for her to go back to, but we didn't want to put Daisy in an orphanage since it will be hard to adjust to after the kind of life she lived." Dr. Kujo explained. "Any more questions?"

"Actually, yes." Kayako began. "Daisy mentioned about her father to me and that another man "saved" Daisy and her mother from him. What kind of a person was he?" She asked already having a feeling that Daisy's father was not a good man.

"Well, her father was a drug addict who was murdered a year ago at a place known as "Camp Crystal Lake", there he shot his own wife in the leg and threatened to take Daisy away, afterwords he then threatened to kill them both until one of the locals decided to save them." Kayako's thoughts then quickly rushed back to the man Daisy's picture knowing a little bit of who he was. "So it's safe to say that he was pretty abusive."

Kayako looked back at Daisy. "Is any of this true?" She asked, the younger hung her head low and nodded yes which caused Kayako to tightly clench her fist at the fact that their is someone like that bastard husband of hers, and the fact that he was threatening to kill Daisy and her mother only to her anger. Even in a human disguise, Kayako still managed to create a look of hatred that would send shivers down the spine of even the world's strongest man **(whoever that is).**

"Are you alright Miss?" Yuki asked a bit freaked out at Kayako's reaction. Kayako then (to everyone's relief) quickly calmed down.

"Yes, thank you, and yes, I would like to adopt Daisy." She said nonchalantly, Daisy's eyes widen in surprise at answer.

"Really!? You mean I can stay with you!?" Daisy asked barely keeping any of her excitement to herself. Kayako smiled again at the girl.

"Hai-I mean yes." Kayako answered. "However my house burned down yesterday and I've notice that there is an apartment down the street for us to stay in but I don't have any money for that and food to get."

"Don't worry Ma'am, we'll be more then happy to give some money." Yuki kind told the vengeful spirit as Daisy began to quickly gather her belongings to leave. "Ma'am if you and Daisy well come with me into the Lobby that will be great." Kayako nodded and held Daisy hand after she grabbed her picture and already still packed suitcase and walk out the door. "By the way Miss, what is your name?" Yuki asked out of curiosity. Kayako kept her cool about the situation.

"You can just call me: "K", that will be fine." She answers being just as polite.

 **Okay so yeah, I know a few Japanese words, only a few. So call me a half-ass, but I have no plans on looking up more word for this story, I'm just going to use what I know like what I did for this chapter. Until next time…**


	4. Kayako's Past

Kayako and Daisy finally got the apartment after a rather unsurprisingly short walk, thanks to the people from the hospital, they managed to check out a room with the money that was given to them. When the Onryō got inside the room with her recently adopted daughter, Kayako finally changed back into her more corpse like appearance and sat on her new bed, Daisy put her luggage in a corner and hopped on the bed to sit next to Kayako.

Daisy once again broke the silence: "Miss Kayako?" Daisy asked innocently, not too sure about if she could call her: "Mommy" or not.

"Yes Daisy-Chan?" She asked back at the young american with her own look of curiosity.

"What you are? I don't think you're human. I mean you do look like one, but I still don't think you are one." Daisy told Kayako specifically secretly hope that she didn't offend her new mother. But instead Kayako herself sighed, and gave Daisy a more reassuring smile seeing how Daisy looked a bit nervous when she asked, as if Daisy already knew that it was a touchy subject.

"I'm an Onryō, it means: "Vengeful Spirit" in your language. I should know." Kayako replied coolly, but then her welcoming smile finally disappeared. "So I used to be human until I died." Daisy's eyes went wide slightly at her answer, but she wasn't that surprised since Kayako's appearance kind of gave her a hint.

"So wait, you're a ghost?" Daisy asked just be sure.

"Hai, and to most people around here, I'm considered the scariest one there is." She answered once more, remembering all her victims looking at her complete fear, but then remembered something else that she still found surprising. "But you don't think that I'm scary looking at all?" Daisy then gave her own friendly smile in response and shook her head.

"Nope, I really do think you're pretty." She answered, then Kayako had sly grin appear on her half covered face. Kayako then moved slightly closer to Daisy's face while still giving enough room to breath. Kayako did her eerie "croaking" noise at Daisy with her mouth completely open with wide eyes deciding to really test Daisy's courage. Daisy herself just giggled in response thinking what Kayako was doing was making self look more funny than scary causing Kayako to stop seeing that her plan failed somewhat disappointed. Just then, Daisy had an idea of her own.

"Wait, if you're a ghost…" Daisy stopped as her eyes wide and a look of pure hope took over her face. "Then maybe Mommy can come back! I just know that you and her will be great friends!" Daisy exclaimed with excitement, while Kayako on my the hand had a look of shock which them quickly changed into sadness as she looked down at the floor and said nothing. Daisy's smile slowly vanished and began to worry since it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Daisy, I don't think your mother is coming back." Kayako answered, her voice wasn't soft and comforting like when the two first met, instead while it was still very feminine, it was also full of dread, as if that's what would have sound it like.

"What? Why?" Daisy asked, almost panicking that her theory sounded like it was impossible to happen. Kayako was silent again for a moment until she spoke up again.

"Well… I don't know what kind of spirits you have in America… but I'm different." Kayako took her time explaining as Daisy finally had a look of fear. "I died because my husband killed me, and then my son Toshio. Because of that, I wanted that monster dead. Eventually, I killed him with nothing but my own hair, using it like a rope to hang him." Daisy was shocked, the woman who was now her adoptive mother was actually a person who died and then came back as a killer hellbent on vengeance. Daisy was even more surprised to see that tears were streaming down Kayako's face. "And another reason why I'm like is because the house we lived in was cursed, so we couldn't move on even if we tried, and we tried many times, and they all failed, even when we're no where near the house. The life I lived as a human was never any better, I never had any friends, my family always ignored me, and the man that I actually did love didn't even know that I exist, and I took out of those years of anger and frustration on anybody who came into our house, those were the only time that I ever get any closure." Daisy silently stared in shock as the older woman let the tears continue to fall. "So if you hate me for what I've done, I understand. Just remember, I'm your mother too, and I would never hurt you no matter how angry I am. If anyone deserves better, it's you. I'm just pathetic."

Kayako said nothing more as she continued to cry, but was quickly caught off guard when she felt two arms wrapped her waist, she looked down to see that Daisy was holding the older woman in a deep hug confusing Kayako once more. Daisy then looked up at her which a soft smile and began to speak again: "But I could never hate you, you've been really nice to me, and I know that you would never hurt me." Kayako was still surprised to see that Daisy was reacting much differently than she expected, but quickly realized that her explanation may caused Daisy to have more sympathy towards her do the way of how she told it. "Please don't be sad, you'll make cry too." Daisy told her sweetly, Kayako then returned the hug and felt her long hair wrap around Daisy almost protectively for a more comfortable embrace. The onryō then wipe the tears from her face and smiled back.

"I couldn't be any more happy now that I have you, my daughter." Kayako said with her more human sounding voice finally returning. Later Kayako the helped Daisy unpack to get settled into their new home, since then there was still a few hours before Daisy's bedtime (which Kayako made it to be 10:00), the young girl decides to grab her iPad from her bag and watched cartoons with her adoptive mother.


	5. Dark Reflection

**Okay I've been doing some thinking, now looking back at this fanfic I feel like that I forced in a lot of emotions into this story and if that's the case then I'm sorry, I know that forcing anything in a story is never a good thing. But if that's not really the case for anyone who is reading this story, that's cool. So other than that, enjoy the story.**

Kayako woke up once again next to her adopted daughter, still thankful that it's not dream. She decided to let Daisy sleep in since she looked pretty peaceful sleeping, Kayako then sat down in a chair on the other side of the room and began thinking what her and Daisy were going to do today, until an oddly familiar voice spoke up in Japanese snapping her out of thoughts: [You know, you gotten soft ever since you adopted her.] Kayako looked to her left and looked at mirror and saw her own reflection glaring at her almost like that she wanted to kill her, Kayako herself gave the same kind of look as she walked over to the mirror and stopped right infront of it to reply.

[What's your point? Are you planning to kill her?] The Kayako outside the mirror asked back in the same language being completely skeptical.

[No, I can assure you that I do not plan on killing Daisy.] The reflection replied in the same firm tone. [My point is that you seemed to forgotten that we already had a child, you should focus on finding the one who took our son and our house away, and kill them. If you really value do Daisy's life, you will do it so it won't happen again. After all, it's not like we haven't killed anyone before, or am I going to have to take over?]

The real Kayako thought about what her more aggressive side was saying. Together they killed many victims and haunted their every nightmares and became the very reason why very people came over to their house. The real Kayako then looked back at her reflection getting ready to speak once more.

[You're right about one thing, I should focus more on whoever took away everything we had. But you're wrong about everything else, I didn't forget about Toshio, and you of people should know that there is never a minute when I'm not thinking about him.]

The reflection nods in understanding while not changing her intimidating expression. [You're right as well, I see that now.] She said as the real Onryō continues to show off the same look as the reflection continued to speak: [But I'm not sorry for saying that, and I'm also tempted to take your place.]

[I don't care, I will find whoever did it, but I will not kill that person infront of Daisy. And if you do take over, then I want you to stay away from her. She's all that I have left.] The real Kayako finished looking away while her reflection continued to look at her.

[I will respect that.] The reflection finished off as Kayako slowed looked back at the mirror seeing her reflection doing the exact same thing showing that she was no longer talking to her darkside, as she kept looking making sure that her more aggressive half really was gone, she saw Daisy waking up rubbing her eyes then turned to see her adoptive mother looking back her with an unreadable expression, Daisy tilted her head to the side with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" The American girl asked as Kayako looked back at the mirror one last time and still didn't see anything out of the ordinary then turned back to look at Daisy and let out a sigh.

"I'm fine." Kayako answered in English slowly switching into her more "alive looking" disguise. "Go ahead and get dressed, and then we'll go get some breakfast." She said as Daisy nodded and ran to the bathroom to change, much like sleep Kayako didn't need to eat like she used to, but still could if she wanted to, she just wanted to feed her daughter before they did anything else and decided to go the nearst restaurant for the sake of getting out of the hotel as well. As Kayako waited for her daughter, she continued to think about the conversation that she had with her reflection, that she needs to take care of whoever caused her home to be destroyed and son to disappear if Daisy was to be safe. She began to believe that it was done by someone know must've had a grudge against her **(No pun intended)** ,there were occasions where Kayako's victims actually did escape (herself, her family, the house, the curse, etc…) and was never seen again, the only real question she had was who? Those who escaped would normally do stuff like move out of the country, commit suicide, or get locked in a mental hospital, which would be the last Kayako would ever hear from them, they would do just about anything to stay away from the house and its inhabitants. So why would they or anyone else who has heard about it would even think about going near the house more or least to face Toshio just baffles Kayako who was now really desperate for answers with transformation finally done.

"I'm ready now." Daisy called out wearing some blue jeans and a pink hoodie still concerned about what could be bothering her adoptive mother so much, but she had a feeling that she will find out soon enough so she chose to not ask, but still had another question in mind: "Ms. Kayako?" She asking walking to the door.

"Yes my child?" Kayako asked back with an equal sense of curiosity.

"What does "Chan" mean?" Daisy asked innocently again. Kayako sighed with a relieved smile thankful that it wasn't a question that was too serious like how she was killed or something of that nature.

"Well, it depends on how you use it. I call you "chan" because I see you as a friend." Kayako answered simply, Daisy was very surprised but at the same time very happy since Kayako already told her that she never had any friends growing up so she smiled as they left their room.


	6. The letter

Over at a nearby restaurant, Kayako and Daisy were sitting at a table where Daisy was eating a breakfast platter called: the "American Special" (just a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon), while Kayako just sat in her own seat across from Daisy thinking about what her dark side told her back at the apartment and begins to wonder how exactly was she going to find whoever caused her so much pain before she adopted the young girl in front of her. All she knew was that who ever destroyed her house had a serious death wish thinking he or she could get away with taking everything Kayako had left after she died, she could almost feel her more agressive side taking over already thinking about how painful the person's punishment will be when they see her. But her biggest concern was Daisy, worried both about what will happen to her if the person finds out about and that if she is not careful, her dark side could end killing her adoptive daughter instead which would be adding salt to an open wound since she already lost Toshio.

Daisy then finished her rather big meal and looked at the Onryō with concern as she was lost in thought. "Ms. Kayako? Is something wrong?" She asked. Kayako then turned her attention to her daughter kind of relieved to be stirred out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine Daisy-Chan, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now." She answered simply, she just couldn't help but feel loved on how Daisy is worried about her and how she wouldn't hate Kayako even after learning about who is and what she did.

"Okay." Daisy began slowly. "I've actually been doing some thinking too." This surprised Kayako and then began asking herself what could Daisy possibly be thinking about at that moment.

"Really? About what exactly?" Kayako asked raising a eyebrow slightly getting even more curious.

"Well, since you lost your home, I was thinking maybe we could vist she what's left of it and I could put some flowers on there." Daisy explained, for someone her age she can be really mature sometimes.

"Flowers?" Kayako asked confused.

"Back home, we put flowers on someone's grave when we lose them to show that we miss them, I thought that your son would like that." She confirmed.

The wrathful spirit smiled as she really liked the idea and nod in understanding. "Yes, he would like that." She then looked at Daisy's plate and saw that it was empty. "And since you're done, let's go get some flowers, then we can stop by what's left of my old home."

An hour later after purchasing some white roses, Kayako walked over to the spot with Daisy to where her house used be and saw that the burned furniture and debris still in place, showing that even with the house gone no one dared to go near that exact spot despite the yellow police tape still there to keep trespassers out, Daisy then walked over into the center with the roses in her hand showing once how useless the tape really was, she then gently placed the bouquet of roses on the ground and stood there in silence to add to her respectful gesture. Kayako wiped away some tears that appeared on her face as she was truly looking at the most pure hearted person that she has ever met. But when she looked around again and noticed something in on the blackened couch and walked over to see what it was, she saw that it was a note written in Japanese and began to read it with a serious look on her face.

It said: _[Now we are even, but I had a feeling that you would come back here so I left this. I'm sure you want answers as well, and I will give them to you when you see me. The address of where I am is on the back, I will be waiting for you.]_ Kayako felt pure rage building up inside her once more when she finished reading, she tightly clenched the piece of paper as she going to make the writer suffer for everything he or she did to her. Daisy noticed once again her mother's aggression inside her and was going to say something until Kayako let out a sigh as she looked at the note a second time more confused than ever, just who would try to get even with her? Especially since Kayako already dismissed it as somebody who might have actually escaped the curse seeing how you have have to be a special kind of stupid to risk going through it again along with trying to make Kayako more miserable than when she was alive.

Not wanting to waste anymore time around what was left of the house and Daisy being done with paying her respects, they walked back to apartment. A few hours later after they made it back, it was around midnight and Kayako was fi all ready to confront whoever took away her home and son with the letter/address still in her hand. However, Kayako was dealing with another problem, she looked back at Daisy who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. With all that has happened, she has very mixed feeling about what she was going to do, if she was finally going to meet the person who caused her some much pain she would have to do it alone, leaving Daisy in the apartment, even though her absence is what led to the house being burned down and Toshio's disappearance. Tears begin to roll down Kayako's face once more, as she saw no other alternatives, she didn't have any way of contacting Dr. Kujo, (his assistant) Yuki, or anyone else to watch Daisy, and she had a feeling that the paramedics were probably busy at the hospital any way. Keeping Daisy at the apartment was the only thing that will keep her safe.

"Be safe." Kayako whispers to Daisy and kiss her forehead, then walks out the door looking back at her adoptive daughter, just praying that nothing will happen while was away. Whipping away her tears Kayako walked out closing the door gently behind her. However, Daisy was only pretending to sleep, she opened one eye to see her adoptive mother is gone, then climbed out of her bed and made her way to the door. While Daisy would understand what's going on, she completely worried about what would happen to Kayako instead, almost getting the sense that she was walking into a trap. She opened the door slightly to see the wrathful spirit only few feet away without being in her living disguise walking down the hallway. Wasting no time, Daisy slowly and quietly begin to follow Kayako without her even noticing, ready to see where they written address was actually taking the both of them to.

 **Hey it's The Kill Boss, I can't believe how much attention that this story is getting, which has actually been more views than this story's predecessor, which I am happy to say, you guys rule! but sadly, this story is getting close to the end, while I'm now considering writing an epilogue, the next chapter will probably be the last one, which is quite fitting since that's supposed when Kayako (and most likely you guys) finally get the answers she's been looking for and find out what happened to Toshio. Still, reviews are always welcomed, and you will see both Daisy and Kayako in the next chapter. Until Next Time…**


	7. Kayako vs The Fallen Angel

**Well, I still don't think of what to put for a good epilogue. So I'm just going end this story as a whole, right here, right now. Enjoy…**

After a long walk, Kayako walked up to what looked like an abandon school, she saw some arrows painted towards to the front door which she knew that she might be lured into a trap. Seeing no other alternative, she followed the arrows inside and worked her way up the stairs to the third and final floor without noticing that her adoptive daughter was still following her, even after stoping to rest a few times.

Kayako finally made it to the last arrow which pointed to an open door where she saw a tall but young Japanese man in a rather formal looking black suit with his arms crossing looking out the widow in front of him watching the lightning flash across the night sky.

"I've been expecting you." He said in plain english while still looking out the window. Kayako, slowly walked behind him while Daisy stayed behind the door hiding from the both of them, curious about what will happen next. The man then turned around and looked at Kayako. "Since you read my note, you finally decided to come here and get the answers you seek." He spoke nonchalantly, Kayako glared at him with pure hatred as he reminded her of husband and the fact that he was the one who took everything away from her.

"I still don't understand what do you mean by "even". Did I kill someone you cared about? It's the only other solution I can think of." She asked with an annoyed and curious tone in her voice.

"Actually, yes. It was my sister: Riyoko, the only family that I had. Despite having both of our parents die at a young age, we lived a good life, I have grown to have a well paying job and a nice car, while she partied and flirted with a few boys here and there, she was just having a little fun that's all. She wasn't perfect, but like I said, she was family and that was enough for me." Kayako just wanted to know what this young man do to her son. Although she did admit that the name Riyoko did sound familiar, and now finally knows why he did it, but that only angered her even more. "But then you came along. You see, three months ago I learned that she was out drinking with some friends and they have seemed stumble across your house which is where all free of there bodies were found. After doing some research, I also found out that your Takeo was exercised from your house, So I waited patiently across the street for you to leave the house to chase the intruder that I paid to go inside your house and did the exact same ritual to your son after you left. He put up a good fight, I will give you that, but it wasn't enough. After that, I grabbed all of the gasoline that I get and covered almost the whole inside of the house and lit a match finishing the job. It is as the Americans would say: An eye for an eye." He finished sounding proud of himself. Daisy just stood there in shock of all this.

Kayako tightly clenched her fist, as her talorance completely disapeared after the explanation. "Baka, we are far from even. You just told me that your life was great while mine was horrorible even before I died." She said raising her voice. "And I remember Riyoko, that drunk whore you call a sister, she started having sex with that one boy out of the three as soon as they got inside while the other girl went to look for a snack." She stopped for a moment remebering how she killed all three of them one by one, but then continued to speak. "Toshio was just a boy, he nevered deserved to die or be forced out of his own home. People have always accused me for killing innocents. But you, you are just begging for me to punish you for what you did, and for that I will, right now."

The Onryō practically pounced towards the young man who just smiled and moved out of the way then grabbed both sides of Kayako's head and pulled it down while kneeing her in the stomach, then punched her in the face causing her to stumble back surprised looking at him with wide eyes.

*Chuckles* "Baka, did you honestly think that I wouldn't have come prepared?" He began with the sinister looking grin on his face. "I took self defense classes before I put my plan into action." He said sitting down in a nearby chair. "You see, the reason why you managed to kill so many people is because they were afraid of you. But I on the other hand, fear no one." He was about to get out of his seat, until a surprised look came across his face but then shifted back to his unsettling smile. "How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself, but you can just simply call me: Tenshi." He finished finally getting out of his chair.

"Tenshi, as in Angel?" Kayako asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hai." He confirmed going into a boxing stance. "Go on, try again. If I can touch you, then I can hurt you." Kayako growled, Tenshi's arrogant nature was beginning to annoy her, so she disapeared into a cloud of black smoke and reappeared behind the young man only to be greeted with a roundhouse kick to the face knocking her to the ground. "I also had a feeling you would do that." He said stomping on Kayako's face. "When this is over, I will be praised as a hero and you be nothing more than a bad memory." Daisy watched in absolute horror watching her mother getting beaten to death, she looked around trying to think of something and noticed an empty paint can. She grabbed and threw it with all her might at Tenshi hitting his side. This caused him to turn his attention to the doorway seeing Daisy. "Nani!? Who are you!? And how did you get here!?" He shouted.

Being caught off guard, Kayako grabbed his ankle and got back up on her feet causing Tenshi to fall on his back. With one swing, Kayako threw him across the room hitting the wall, which almost destroyed his back entirely. Slowly getting back up, she saw something different about Kayako, something was completely off, her darkside, the one she was talking to in the mirror had finally taken over. Tenshi then ran towards the wrathful spirit for another quick punch to the face, but this time she the one who dodged it then tightly grabbed Tenshi by his neck and lifted him off the ground and looked in him in the eye and said in her native tounge: [Tell your sister I said hello.] she then threw the young man out the window as soon another lightning strike lit up the sky.

After calming down a little bit, she turned to her attention to the young American and slowly walked over to her. Daisy backward away until she was against the wall behind looking up at Kayako's deadly glare.

"You shouldn't come here, I left you back at the apartment so you can stay safe." She explained in english. Daisy looked down thinking that this was truly the end for her until she felt Kayako's arms even hair gently wrap around her. "But, you did save me, and I hated that I left you there in the first place, so you are not in trouble." Kayako then let go and walked over to the (now broken) widow, looking down to see Tenshi's lifeless body impaled by a flag pole, leaving Kayako feeling satisfied. She looked back at Daisy who was more relaxed now. "As I said before: I would never hurt you no matter how angry I get." Daisy nodded her head remembering that.

"Can we go back now?" She asked innocently, Kayako simply nodded and walked back over to Daisy and held her hand.

"Yes, let's go." Kayako said as they made their long trip back to the apartment and put what just happened behind them. Kayako smiled, knowing that wherever Toshio was in the after life, he can now rest easily.

 **And that is it, thank you reading my story and I hope you guys really did enjoy it, and I person am proud of how this story turned out. Also, I looked back on earlier pages if this story and I have made a few mistakes like when Dr. Kujo came to check on both Daisy and her mother, because I was going to put them in the same room until I decided to change it to just Daisy being there for anyone who was confused. And I know I said that I wouldn't look up any more Japanese words, but I had to give the Antagonist a name (so your welcome). Just wanted to point those out. Until Next Time…**


End file.
